


Space Princess

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sir. Yes, the sign says that you can get on the rides for free if you’re in costume, but they meant the adult rides.  Sir, please step away from the rocket ship….what do you mean you’re stuck?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Princess

Jack had only taken the job as a way to make some quick cash before Halloween hit.  He never expected the kind of shenanigans that went down while working at the state fair for a week.  He lived in such a small town and when the fair came near them, the local kids normally took up the positions as employees, and it was very rare to see a new person.  

If new people did happen to arrive during that time of the year, they were normally very shy and respectful. They hardly ever made quite as big a fool of themselves at the stranger before him did.. 

Jack sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. “Sir.  Yes, it’s true that the sign said that if you wore a costume, you get onto the rides for free, but they meant the adult rides.”

“But the sign didn’t specify that.”

“They made the mistake of assuming you had the common sense to figure that out.  Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to step away from the rocket.”

The man was insanely attractive to be an idiot. He had wide chocolate eyes, dark fluffy hair, and an infectious smile.  He was charming, regardless of the fact that he was wearing a tutu and tiara.  

The attractive new guy smiled at him and attempted to lift himself out of the rocket ship he had somehow wedged himself into, but after a few grunts and a moment of flailing, he turned to look at Jack in panic.

“I’m stuck.”

“What?”

“I’m stuck.  My ass is stuck in this rocket ship.”

“Sir, that’s not funny, please remove yourself from the ride or I am going to have to forcefully remove you.”

“No.  Okay.  I know my ass is out of this world and everything but it is currently _stuck in this fucking rocket ship and help me please_.”

Trying with everything he had not to laugh, Jack moved over next to the man and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, tugging as hard as he could while the other wiggled his butt and pushed against the rocket to try and free himself.

Jack knew the instant that the guy popped free as he felt a jerk and they went tumbling to the ground beside the ride.  The stranger’s tiara flew off and Jack somehow landed smushed underneath the weight of a broad chest.  

“Oh, God I’m so sorry.” He pulled himself to his feet and picked Jack up after him, both of them dusting themselves off and straightening their clothes. 

After a few beats of silence, Jack burst into laughter and after blinking in surprise for a few seconds, the stranger joined him. 

Jack, in-between gasping for breath, introduced himself, “I’m Jack, by the way.”

“Mark.  It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too, Space Princess.” 

Mark smiled and blushed a gorgeous shade of pink.

Glancing down, Jack spotted a glinting tiara resting next to his foot.  He picked it up and cleaned the dust off before stepping to Mark.  

“I think you dropped this.” He lifted up onto his tiptoes to slip it gently back into Mark’s hair. 

“Thanks.” Jack pulled away to look at Mark’s face which was even redder than it was a few moments before and Jack vowed to make the man blush more often.  Speaking of which…

“Why don’t we hang out after my shift if over?  I get off in an hour and then we can go on the more adult rides together.”

Mark brightened at the suggestion, “Sure!  Here, let’s exchange phone numbers.”

They switched phones and after being sure that his number was correct, he handed the phone back to its owner.  

Mark smiled and waved as he began to walk away, “I’ll see you in an hour, Jack.”  

Jack raised a hand to wave back before looking back at his phone.  One new contact was registered under the name ‘Space Princess.’  Jack smiled and hoped that the next hour flew by.

 

 


End file.
